


Fallout of secession

by Phant0



Category: Fallout - Fandom
Genre: Civil War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:00:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21840463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phant0/pseuds/Phant0
Summary: the American civil war has just begun. With the war looking towards a a union defeat. Two new factions have formed in America. In the east coast California and Oregon secede to form the New California Republic. In the bottom of the United States territory’s a nation forged from the conquest of 86 tribes Caesar’s Legion has formed. With the Union fighting a war on three fronts Lincoln’s quest to preserve the Union now looks impossible.
Comments: 1





	Fallout of secession

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to re-upload this old fanfic, felt kind of bad deleting it.

  
Chapter 1

I’ve always loved fallout and alternate history. And now here if decided to make my own alternate history scenario. What if the NCR and Caesar’s Legion former during the civil war and what would be the effects. No, they don’t have any vertibirds or stimpacks they will only have era appropriate weapons. I will not be talking about anything political in this story. the topic of slavery or racism won’t be mentioned. This is a what if fun scenario where fallout new Vegas took place during the civil war.

  
  


Carbon, Texas 1862

A scream was heard out side. Their voice echoed into a house where a mother and an child hid inside there house. Another scream was heard out side. “Who are they momma? What do they want with us?” Asked the young boy “quite James.” Said the mother

as the mother held the boy in here arms the door to their house was knocked down two men in leather armor walked in. They grabbed the boy and mother and dragged them out side. 

Out side there were men and women crucified on crosses. Buildings were on fire. The boy and mother were dragged to the town center. 

In the town center there were more leather armor wearing men. They looked like Roman soldiers. They had dogs on peaches and machetes. The boy and mother were placed next to other towns folk. A man wearing a dogs head stepped forward. His eyes were cover my goggles and he had an evil grin on his face. 

“My name is Vulpes Inculta, and we’re a members of Caesar’s Legion. We are here punish you for your crimes.” Said Vulpes. “Where not the Union the Legion declared war on them!” Yelled a man. “We see no difference between the confederacy and the Union. They are both debased and corrupt. Their citizens will suffer for it.” Said Vulpes. He let the towns people realize what was going to happen, he felt a since of pleasure seeing the look of fear of the realization of what is going to happen. 

“The south’s crime is disloyalty. When a legionary is disloyal he is beaten and his fellow legionaries made to watch. He is then crucified. You see order will come to America. And both Davis and Lincoln will be judged and punished.” Said Vulpes with his grin not changing. 

***

Richmond, Virginia 1862

it was a quiet day in Richmond. the sun was shining and the birds were chirping. On this day The confederate secretary of war Richard grey was inside his office working on paperwork when he heard a knock on his door.

“Come in.” Said grey not looking up from his paper work. 

A messenger walked in the room. 

“Yes, what do you want” Said grey still not glancing up at the messenger 

“I have a letter for you sir.” Said the messenger 

“oh bring it here.” Said grey

the messenger handed him the letter then left the room.

grey opened the letter.

**dear Secretary grey **

**I’m afraid I’m writing to you on Grim terms. There has been an attack on confederate soil. We are now on the facing the same problem as the Union is facing. On 8:30 am Wednesday we were violently attacked by soldiers of Caesars Legion. Witnesses say ten Legionaries walked into the small town of carbon an proceeded to murder civilians. When a confederate regiment near by showed up the legionnaires were gone. What was left was piles of burning bodies and men and women crucified. Survivors said the legion took their children. I write to you as a friend help us. The Legion can’t be allowed to carry out more atrocities.**

**from governors Marcus.**

Grey put the letter down.

He couldn’t believe what he just read. He could feel his heart pounding. ”the President needs to see this.” Grey said to himself

***

Washington D.C, 1862

President Lincoln was sitting him his office he had been their four days. 

The White House staff had just given him today’s newspaper. His eyes caught the head line massacre in the south.

**Their has been a tragedy in the confederacy this week. Members of Caesars Legion marched into a small town in Texas slaughtering everyone in sight. Confederate officials say this is an act of war. Soon after the massacre waves of legion forces began marching into Texas. The C.S.A is taking forces from the front lines and sending them to fight the legion. The south is seeing the same brutality we have seen in the past month.**

The president gave a sigh.

“How has it come to this?” He said to himself. 

  
  
Chapter 2

Umbra, Oregon 1862

It was early in the morning when the bugle boys began to play.

Nate was still tired from the marching his regiment did yesterday.

Nate hastily put on his uniform and grabbed his rifle and walked out side of his tent. As he walked out did he saw his friend Pvt. Maccready siting Down at a campfire cooking breakfast.

”Good morning princess how are you today.” Maccready Joked

”good, anything about where where heading today?” Said Nate 

“Same as they were before push NCR forces back so we can capture Salem.”

”I joined the army to fight southern Rebels not some Californian resistance movement. There just a disorganized militia, for god sakes McClellan is leagues better then Oliver.” 

“Then if there so disorganized we can beat them before Christmas.” 

“What are you doing soldier.” Said a voice behind the two men.

a man I a union captains uniform walked up behind them.

”oh hello captain Danse how are you doing today.” Said Maccready. 

“Where is your hat private!” Yelled danse. 

“I think I left it at my tent.”

”thats no excuse soldier. You are in the union army we are here to make president Lincoln proud. we aren’t wearing rags like the rebels we are wearing the best the union has. you will not be sloppy soldier!” Yelled danse.

“Relax Captain, he just misplaced his hat.” Said a man behind danse.

”Hello Decon.” Said danse with a annoyed tone in his voice.

“Its the principal of the thing.” Said danse 

“Well the General needs us, so Maccready find your hat and Danse find your since of humor.” Said deacon.

***

the men of 108 infantry regiment stood waiting for There General to arrive. Then out of his tent came General longfellow. “Well Good morning boys, I have some good news to lift your spirits.” Said the General.

Whispers began to form. “We’re leaving Oregon!” Said General Longfellow. A cheers erupted from the group. “So where going home?” Yelled a soldier. “Well no the powers at be have decided to send us south.” Said General Longfellow. 

The cheering queries down. “So we get to fight those Dixie boys!” Yelled another soldier. “I’m afraid not, you see President Lincoln and Davis have agreed on a cease fire between the states. The confederacy and union are now at war with Caesars legion.” Said the General. The crowd went silent. “So pack you things boys well be moving out soon.” Said General Longfellow. 

“All this bites.” Said maccready “I know I was looking forward to fighting Some southerners. “It will be a good challenge, either way I’m looking forward to serving my country in battle.” Said danse. “Of Course you would be excited Danse.” Said maccready. “Hey Nate what do you think about this?” Said deacon. “I’m glad we get to leave Oregon but from what I heard Caesar’s Legion is ruthless and brutal, we just traded one war for another.”

  
  
Chapter 3

Montgomery, Alabama 1862

It was early in the morning at the confederate training camp. Pvt. Jackson corriere was cooking breakfast when two of his friends sat down next to him. “Good Morning Jackson.” Said his friend Doctor Arcade Gannon who was fallowed by Raul tejeda. “You cooking up breakfast.” Said Raul. “Yes, I need something that’s not mush. I can’t fight a yankee if I’m vomiting on the battlefield.” Said jacksons. “Yankee? Wait, You haven’t here’s the news yet?” Said Arcade. “No what?” Replied Jackson. “There’s a cease fire between north and south.” 

Jacksons eyes grew wide. “Your kidding me this is pointless then, why are we still here?” Asked Jackson. “Legion.” Said Raul. “What legion?” Asked Jackson. “Caesars legion turned a small Texas town to ash Jackson.” Said Arcade. “We’re going to fight a bunch of red skirts. Well this is somethin new. Im a little disappointed I wanted kill myself a yankee.” Said Jackson. 


End file.
